Fate's Hand
by 2Mikki4
Summary: Agatha was pulled onto the Titanic to sail to America and begin her life in the elite. She had accepted the fact that she would never get to be her true self again and was fully prepaired for the life ahead, until she met a very old friend.


I'm back…well…sort of. Anyway, this is my first Titanic fic, and quite honestly, I've had this saved on my flash drive forever. But I'm ready to put it out there. Let me know what you think, private emails are welcome! Just click my lil' screen name.

* * *

'_Even as I sit out in this misty and salty Atlantic air…I can still smell the fresh paint on the walls. I can literally feel the plush carpet beneath my feet. It has been hours since I've first boarded this ship and the amazement has yet to wear off…'_

"Agatha."

Agatha turned her head towards the sound of the voice, blinking rapidly at the man beside her. "Yes, darling?" She responded.

Caledon rolled his dull brown eyes, irritated at Agatha's lack of concentration. "I do wish you would pay more attention." He chastised.

Agatha repressed a scoff and resorted to a small apology instead. "What were you saying?" She murmured half-heartedly.

"I said that we have been invited to join the captain and some of his men for an early lunch tomorrow afternoon. I hope you'll be in attendance." Agatha felt a chill shoot down her spine at the cold look in his eyes. This was not a request, it was an order. She nodded her head curtly, clearly earning his approval.

Agatha released a low sigh in vexation. She stood from the bench and ventured the small distance to the railing. She gripped the smooth wood lightly, feeling suddenly content with her current view of the ocean. Caledon rose also and retook his place beside her.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" He asked.

Agatha nodded happily.

'_The sunset is always beautiful.' _She thought appreciatively.

Shouts were heard from below, disturbing the peaceful silence. Many first class passengers moved to the rail and looked down at the third class deck. Two men were fighting quite viciously and a large circle of other third class people surrounded them. The crowd cheered the men on, shouting various vulgar words of inspiration. Agatha watched in amazement as one man with curly blonde hair, punched the other at least four times in less than a second.

'_He's so fast…'_ She marveled to herself.

Caledon's face scrunched in disgust. "That is typical for a mere steerage rat!" He spat. "That, Agatha, is as civilized as they come."

He grasped her arm and pulled her away from the scene. Agatha couldn't help the small longing that built within her in that instant. She wanted to continue watching the fight. It seemed entertaining enough.

"Do you ever feel sorry for them?" She asked suddenly as Caledon guided them to the opposite side of the ship.

Caledon stopped and looked down at Agatha with a raised, thick and dark eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"I mean, they have nothing financially-"

"They have nothing at all!"

"…And yet they manage to survive." She added.

Caledon began walking again. "They survive because that's all they know. Do you expect to be able to have an intelligent conversation with one of them? Try and discuss politics or stocks, nothing! I assure you it would be like hitting a brick wall…a smelly, dirty brick wall."

Agatha felt irritation cause her heart to stutter and focused her attention on the many life preservers hanging on the walls. She hid her discomfort as best as she could. "If that were true, it would only be because people like us don't appreciate them."

"What is there to appreciate! They're animals! They steal and sleep on the streets. And beg for whatever it is that they do manage to acquire-"

"You must remember _darling_… I was once one of those animals." Agatha hissed through a clenched jaw.

Caledon scoffed, becoming irritated with Agatha's childish questions. He put on a smile, thinking that Agatha couldn't see right through it. "But you aren't any longer, sweet pea. You are much better than those common folk. Now, no more of this…talk. You have too much time on your hands. Sometimes I worry that there aren't enough brains in that pretty little head of yours."

'_I wish I could say the same, but you're far from pretty.'_

Agatha stared straight ahead, smiling stiffly at fellow passengers. Caledon went on completely unaware of her discomfort.

"Don't concern yourself with such insignificant matters. Let the poor be the poor."

'_I wish I could let my fist connect with your face.'_

The bugle sounded loudly, announcing to the first class that there was one hour left before dinner began. Caledon led Agatha wordlessly off the deck and back inside the ship. She refused to look at him the whole way. It wasn't until they were standing outside her door that the silence was broken.

"I'll see you at dinner." Caledon grinned. But his smile quickly disappeared when he leaned in closely to her ear. "And if you continue this little immature silent treatment, I'll see to it that you remain in your room for the duration of this trip."

Agatha stared wide eyed at his retreating form as he stalked down the hallway.

'_If only someone could contain you.' _She growled mentally.

Agatha released a ragged breath in saddened relief from the new distance between her and her precious _fiancé. _There was no point in arguing with him. He would easily find a way to win.

Jack gazed up at the setting sun, reveling at the feel of its refreshing heat. Everything was extremely peaceful at the moment, and Jack was just fine with the current calm.

"Jack! You will not believe this!"

Jack ran to the railing next to his best-friend. Fabrizio was pointing down at something beside the ship. He looked down and instantly saw what had made Fabrizio so excited. There were about six large Dolphins visible through the dark ocean. They jumped in and out of the water quickly with grace and efficiency, squealing happily.

"That's incredible!" Jack laughed. He ran to the bow of the ship, a repeat of what he did earlier, and released a loud cheer. Fabrizio laughed behind him, watching his friend express his excitement.

"You know what? I can see the Statue of Liberty already! It's very small of course." He teased.

After a few more moments of free bliss, Jack and Fabrizio returned to their seats on the deck benches. Jack lit himself a cigarette and reclined against the polished wood. "Everything is gonna change for us, Fabrizio. This ship is gonna make our dreams come true."

Fabrizio landed a smack on the back of Jacks head. "You are full of the shit! You know that!"

The two friends laughed loudly. "I may be full of shit, but this shit's goin' to America!" Jack retorted.

"It cannot get any better than this." Cheesed Fabrizio.

Loud shouts sprang into the air, disturbing Jacks precious peace. He turned his head to see Tommy removing his jacket and bouncing on his toes. Jack could see another young man also removing his coat and shoes. The group surrounding them was throwing money and other items into a large hat, sending their bets into the fabric. Tommy had his famous cocky grin plastered on his face. It was because of this that Jack knew this wasn't a fight out of anger, but an organized battle of strength. The crowd then closed around the two men, blocking outside view.

"Who do you think will win?" Fabrizio asked excitedly.

Jack took a quick puff of his cigarette and stood from the bench. "I don't know, but I sure as hell wanna find out!"

Jack and Fabrizio dashed towards the crowd, pushing their way to the front.

"If Tommy wins it will be over in an instant, yes?" Fabrizio bragged.

"But, if this guy wins…" Jack indicated towards the red headed man now approaching Tommy. "Who knows what'll happen."

The excitement began to build on the Third Class deck as Tommy and the burly stranger smiled at each other. And after a few more moments of concentration from the fighters, they charged.

The red head came out swinging, but Tommy easily ducked his punches. And with professional precision and form, Tommy landed two nearly unseen upper cuts on the red heads' jaw.

Jack tapped a woman beside him. "What's going on?"

"Daniel, that's the ugly bloke fighting Tommy, was bashin' on the Irish. He says we're only good for drinkin'! So Tommy wanted to prove to him just what we Irish folk can do." She then turned back towards the fight, sticking her middle finger in the air. "You American fuck!"

Jack laughed loudly in surprise. He didn't even have time react to her comment about Americans, because Fabrizio began pulling anxiously at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Tommy is really on the fire! Yes!" Fabrizio was bouncing childishly on his toes. Jack eagerly expressed his excitement also and joined in on the loud jeering.

Tommy spotted Jack and Fabrizio on the edge of the crowd, and after delivering another right hook directly into Daniel's cheek, he walked casually over to his new friends.

"How's it goin' Jack?" He laughed.

"Tommy, you idiot! Why you fight? Huh?" Fabrizio shouted.

Tommy released an arrogant chuckle. "He didn't believe me when I said that Titanic was built by Irish hands. So I thought I would teach him a thing or two."

Daniel stumbled over behind Tommy. Jack put his hands on Tommy's shoulders and spun him around quickly. Tommy readied himself to throw another punch, but Daniel collapsed right onto the ground.

Many people cheered for Tommy's victory, but there were a few that groaned and cursed in disappointment. It was obvious who lost and who gained.

Tommy shot his hands into the air and rejoiced in his victory. "He never even got a hit on me! The lazy shite!"


End file.
